


Long Time No See (i still love you, woman)

by LaughingFreak



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Meeting Again, Older Characters, Past Relationship(s), old feelings still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Tsunade gets a surprise visit from a woman that was important to her at one time while speaking with Jiraiya in the Hokage office.
Relationships: Tsunade/Kya II
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Long Time No See (i still love you, woman)

**Author's Note:**

> Been sitting on this for a while (what else is new) and finally got it done so I can post it. So here you go, a crossover no one asked for.

“Things are quiet right now, not much talk going on,” said Jiraiya as he crossed his arms and sighed.

“But that doesn’t mean nothing isn’t happening under the radar,” added Tsunade. She grabbed a bottle from one of her drawers and a sake cup and poured herself a drink. “We’ll have to be on our toes.” She took a deep drink from her cup before pouring another.

“It’s getting old, isn’t it, Princess?” asked Jiraiya. He moved to sit against the Hokage desk. She swatted him, but he stayed put. It wasn’t hard enough for her to mean it or to show she was angry at the move.

She stared at the liquid in her cup and wished she was far, far away from all this responsibility and chaos that she got stuck with. “Things were so much easier twenty, thirty years ago.”

Jiraiya took the cup from her hand, getting a glare as he gulped it down and handed her the empty cup. “You’re talking about your time away from the village, aren’t you? You know, Tsunade, you don’t talk much about that time.”

She scoffed. “You know enough about what I was up to from your network.”

There was a knock at the door before Shizune peeked her head into the office. Her face was flushed and there was the biggest smile on her face that had Tsunade raising an eyebrow. Her oldest student was excited, about what she didn’t know, but something good must have happened.

Jiraiya grinned at the young woman. “Someone’s excited about something. Don’t tell me you have a date?”

“Get off it, Jiraiya,” said Tsunade. She pushed him off her desk and he flailed and tumbled onto the floor. “What is it, Shizune?”

Shizune came fully into the office. “You have a visitor, Lady Tsunade!”

Tsunade scrunched up her nose, thoughts automatically going to council members even though it couldn’t be them. Her oldest student would never get excited over those old crones coming to see her. No one was ever excited to see an elder of any council.

Jiraiya was getting off the floor. “Who is—”

“You still call her ‘Lady Tsunade’, Shizune? What’s up with that?” said another woman’s voice.

It was a voice that Tsunade recognized and would never forget any time soon. It brought back summer nights on the lake and under the stars, laughter and heated kisses and gentle touches. Quiet mornings with meditations and leisure exercises, afternoons of exchanging medical knowledge and taking care of a smaller Shizune. It was a voice that carried family and friends and love and affection.

That was the voice of woman that the sannin never stopped loving, that had dug its way into her heart next to Dan.

“Kya…?” asked Tsunade, the grip on her cup tight as she stood from her seat, shock evident in her face.

Said woman came through the door, older but still the same as the woman she left all those years ago. Though there were now wrinkles where there weren’t any before and her hair was gray where it used to be brown like Shizune’s Kya still wore the color and style of her tribe and carried herself with confidence that didn’t falter. She still looked so beautiful and full of life and Tsunade didn’t realize how much she missed her until now since she left.

Kya locked eyes with her and smiled. “Hey, beautiful, long time no see.”

God, she still loved this woman and if Jiraiya teased her about this she was going to be sure he could never do his ‘research’ again. The fact that the other woman’s eyes still held any affection at all towards her had her heart racing.

Tsunade set the cup down and calmed her heart. “I see that your brothers and nieces and nephews haven’t taken the life out of you yet.”

Kya laughed. “Compared to you who looks the same as he day we met I’m ancient looking.”

“You’re still beautiful,” Tsunade blurted out without thought, but she didn’t back out of the statement.

Kya grinned. “Oh, maybe,” she crossed her arms and cocked her hip to the side, “but I’m pretty sure I can still run circles around you.”

Tsunade grinned back and walked around the desk and towards the other woman. “Want to bet?” she challenged.

The other woman didn’t back down and only stepped up to her. “First, you owe me dinner.” She linked her arm in Tsunade’s pressed close to side, leaning in and whispering, “And then we can talk about the details of this so called bet.”

The blonde woman pressed in close to the waterbender and kept her arm linked in Kya’s. “And drinks.”

“Of course, how could I forget the drinks!” said Kya with a fond roll of her eyes. She pressed a kiss to the blonde’s cheek before leading the woman out the door and of the office.

They had a lot to talk about, to catch up on, and Tsunade planned on spending the rest of her night doing just that, maybe with a little more if she was lucky.

In the office Jiraiya was sputtering and confused while Shizune couldn’t stop smiling and vibrating in place.

Jiraiya turned to the young medic. “What just happened?” he asked.

“That, Jiraiya, was Lady Tsunade being happy again.” Then she left Jiraiya sputtering in the office to go to her shift at the hospital.


End file.
